


A Tough Hunt

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: After a tough fight with a demon, the Winchesters check into a motel. Brotherly banter leads to a needed release.





	A Tough Hunt

“Dean, you’re a jackass.”  
  
Dean shoved his car door open as he chuckled. he climbed to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head. “Who the hell says,  _Jackass_ , anyway?”  
  
“I do,” Sam muttered from where he was still sitting inside the car.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Dean slammed his door and headed for the Motel room door. The Whispering Fucking Pines. Dean was starting to believe they were stuck in some bizarre alternative universe where every state had a hotel with the same name.  
  
He heard Sam close the trunk and then felt his brother’s presence behind him.  
  
Dean frowned as he looked around the small room. There was rickety furniture and one small, queen size bed. Two beds weren’t a necessity but after spending time sharing a bed with Sam Winchester, Dean had learned that sometimes, it was just better to sleep on his own.“Thought you asked for two beds?”  
  
“I did,” Sam snapped. He dropped their duffel bags just inside the doors and sighed.  
  
“There’s one bed, Sammy.” Dean sat on the end of the ghastly orange quilt and bounced. “Good mattress though.” It didn’t really take all that much to please Dean. When you’d spent as much time as he had sleeping in the car,  _any_  mattress was an improvement.  
  
“I’m not changin’ the room so suck it up.” Sam shrugged out of his jacket and chucked it over the back of the rather sickly looking chair by the front door. Its legs were like little, spindly spider limbs and it really didn’t look like it would take either of their weights.  
  
“Do you need a nap, Sam? You’re pretty bitchy.” There were times when Dean teased his brother because he deserved it. But, when Sam was already bitchy, it was impossible for Dean to leave him alone. It was a problem, a tick, like Winchester-Tourettes.  
  
“I’m tired, my arm hurts and you drove past about ten perfectly fine motels.” Sam shoved his hair out of his face and give his brother a filthy look.  
  
“I was enjoyin’ the wind in my face and your charming personality,” Dean said with a smirk on his face. There, another poke of the stick at the bear.  
  
“Whatever,” Sam said wearily. “I’m going to bed. Are you stayin’ up?”  
  
“I’m gonna have a whiskey,” Dean said. He groaned as he stood and headed over to his bag to search for his flask.  
  
“Just be quiet,” Sam murmured. He sank down onto the end of the bed and tugged one of his boots off and dropped it on the worn carpet.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sammy. I'll be joining you soon. I know how you hate going to sleep without me there.” Dean grinned and took a swig of whiskey. The familiar burn in his throat felt good. It was a good reminder that he was still alive. Sam didn’t get that, but things had been pretty different for the two of them. They might both be on the same road now, but they’d had their own rough rides to get there.  
  
“Dean, just leave me alone. You  _know_  I’m in a shitty mood.” Sam yanked his remaining boot off and pulled his t-shirt off. He balled it up and tossed it in the general direction of his bag.  
  
There was a bruise already appearing on Sam’s shoulder. The discoloration moved up over the swell of his shoulder then down towards his chest.  
  
Dean frowned as he walked over to take a closer look. “How the hell did you do that anyway?”  
  
“ _I_  didn’t do it; that demon did it.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I mean when? That’s a hell of a bruise.”  
  
Sam squinted down at his shoulder, lifted it slightly then winced. “I think when he knocked me back over that table. I hit something when I landed. No idea what it was.”  
  
The way Sam was slouched over worried Dean. He could read his little brother pretty well and Sam was probably in a fair amount of pain. He reached out and ran his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair.  
  
For a few moments, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head into Dean’s fingertips. It always made Dean’s chest ache a little when Sam looked so exhausted. He was way too young to look as worn down as he did. “Get in bed.”  
  
While Sam shed his socks, jeans and boxers, Dean found some pain pills and a bottle of water and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. He knew that Sam probably wouldn’t take the pills but it made Dean feel better to leave them there.  
  
Dean had a couple more swigs from the flask before he set it down and flicked out the overhead light. The glow from the ugly neon sign out front gave the room a strange blue cast.  
  
“I didn’t even ask,” Sam said as he climbed into bed. “Are you okay? Didn’t you get slammed into a wall?”  
  
“Sammy. You should know by now…  _I_  am indestructible.” There was an ache in Dean’s back that he was pretty sure hadn’t been there the day before but he would just add it to the list. There was a fucking long list of things on Dean’s body that hurt so he was used to it. No big change.  
  
“Right,” Sam answered dryly. He groaned when he laid down on his back. “God, this feels good.”  
  
“I’m lookin’ forward to it.” Dean pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled when he looked over at the bed because Sam had flipped the quilt back for him. It had become a thing shortly after they had started sleeping together. Well, as adults. When they were kids, Sam had always tried to crawl into bed with Dean. It had stopped when Dean was about fourteen and was weirded out by the closeness.  
  
Fortunately, Dean wasn’t weirded out by sleeping with his brother now that they were both adults. He sure as hell didn’t want to miss out on that body that was stretched out under the sheets.  
  
Grinning, Dean tugged his undershirt off and tossed it down next to Sam’s. “You remember the first night we hooked up?”  
  
Sam propped himself up on his elbow and stared at his brother. His lips were parted slightly, his eyebrows raised.  
  
“What?” Dean unbuckled his belt, then undid his jeans before sitting down on the bed to untie his boots. There wasn’t a chance that Sam didn’t remember that night and Dean knew all the right buttons to push.  
  
“Hooked up? Really?”  
  
The look on Sam’s face was priceless and exactly what Dean had been going for. “Yeah, that first night you kissed me.”  
  
“ _That_  is  _so_  not what happened,” Sam protested.  
  
When Dean finally tugged his boots off, he stood, slipped out of his jeans and boxers and flopped down belly first on the bed. He winked at Sam and crawled forward until he could rest his head on the pillow.  
  
“Hooked up,” muttered Sam but there was a slight smile on his face. After a while, he shook his head and settled back on the pillow. He reached over and smoothed his hand over the small of Dean’s back. “Get under the covers.”  
  
There was no need to ask Dean twice. He rolled over so he could get under the sheets. Before he got comfy he checked to see that Sam’s bruise was on his far shoulder. Satisfied his brother wouldn’t be uncomfortable, Dean scooted closer to Sam’s side.  
  
_Second nature_. Dean’s head settled on Sam’s good shoulder, his arm sliding across Sam’s hips until he found the spot where his hand always fit perfectly. His thumb settled in the groove above Sam’s hip, his fingers curved over hot flesh like they belonged there.  
  
“I remember,” Sam said quietly.  
  
“Of course you do. You kissed me,” Dean said fondly. He knew full well that he had been the one who had leaned in that first night and pressed his lips to Sam’s. It was the night that changed everything.  
  
After a quiet snort, Sam slid his arm under his brother’s shoulders and shifted closer. “I’m tired.”  
  
When Sam spoke, his breath was hot on Dean’s forehead. That heat sunk deep into Dean’s bones and soothed most of the aching. Sam was the cure to most things that ailed Dean.  
  
Dean slid his hand forward and palmed his brother’s ass. It was firm and warm and Dean could feel the muscles tighten. Sam always liked to show off a little. “You feel good,” Dean murmured.  
  
“I’m  _tired_ ,” Sam said again.  
  
“Heard ya the first time.” Dean squeezed his brother’s ass then let his finger trail back along the ridge of his hip bone.  
  
He could hear Sam’s breathing speed up slightly and smiled. He’d never had a lover as responsive as Sam. Slight touches made Sam tremble, gentle kisses made his breath hitch in his chest. Dean loved every sound, every quiver of a muscle that his brother gave up.  
  
Sam sighed and shifted slightly then pressed soft lips to Dean’s forehead. “I hate you.”  
  
Chuckling, Dean withdrew slightly. and tilted his chin up so he could see his brother. “I’m hurt, Sammy.”  
  
“No, you’re not.” There was a smile on Sam’s face his pupils were wide in heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
Dean’s fingers trailed over Sam’s muscular thigh and up the front of his leg. Sam was already half-hard and his cock bobbed under Dean’s fingers.  
  
A groan eased its way free of Sam’s mouth and his body curved towards Dean’s like a magnet. His lips found his brother’s and he kissed him lazily.  
  
Little sparks of heat were skittering all over Dean’s body and his fingers ghosted over the velvety flesh of his brother’s hard-on, Eventually, Sam nipped at his brother’s full bottom lip hard enough to let him know he wanted more.  
  
The weight of Sam’s cock in Dean's hand felt good. It was hot and hard and each time Dean squeezed, Sam’s hips would ease forwards. Dean knew what Sam liked, knew what he wanted.  
  
When Sam’s nails marked Dean’s shoulder they moved even closer together. Sam’s lips were soft, at first, almost chaste. The intimacy of it made heat flare in Dean’s cheeks and his heart started to pound like he was hiking up a fucking mountain. It was more than Dean had ever thought he would have; the freedom to give himself over to whatever his brother wanted, the closeness, the bond.  
  
Sam’s breath was hot and moist against Dean’s mouth and he let out a small sigh. The moment Dean’s lips parted, the tip of Sam’s tongue was  _right_  there. A hitch in Sam’s breath made Dean shiver. It was the most beautiful and terrifying sound that Dean had ever heard… because he would never hear it enough.  
  
Each puff of Sam’s breath sent a shiver rippling down Dean’s body and his slid his hand up his brother’s side, over his broad chest and then felt Sam flinch slightly.  _Shoulder_.Dean tried to pull away. “Sorry, I-”  
  
“Don’t,” Sam murmured.  
  
One word. One  _fucking_  word and it pinned Dean to the spot. He’d never been very good at not doing what Sam wanted. There was a mix of need and pleading in that one word and Dean suddenly felt a little dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Then Sam was kissing him again. Their mouths moved together more urgently, faster, more recklessly. At some point, Sam’s hand had moved to settle on his brother’s hip, the weight of it felt perfect on Dean’s skin. Sam held him there, down, pressed to the earth where he needed to be: right beside his brother.  
  
Sam’s kiss deepened; his tongue pushing all the way past Dean’s lips and sweeping across the roof of his mouth.  
  
Dean’s moan was low and needy and Sam ate it up as his mouth widened and claimed all of his brother’s. There was a burst of heat in Dean’s belly and it blossomed into a raging fire as he felt himself trembling.  
  
Sam let out a sound that resembled a whimper more than anything else. It was one of the most enticing sounds that Dean had ever heard. The pull of that sound, the look in Sam’s eyes; all of it rattled down Dean’s spine and settled in his gut.  
  
Adjusting his grip on Sam’s cock, Dean slid his fingers loosely over his brother’s swollen flesh. Sam groaned and shoved Dean back slightly so that he could get his hand between them.  _So, that’s how it would be_.  
  
Dean broke back from the kiss to smirk cockily at his brother then jumped when Sam’s fingers slid over the head of his cock. Suddenly, every cell in his body was vibrating; he ran on the fuel of being so close to Sam. It was insane and amazing.  
  
“You’re not breathing,” Sam said against his brother’s lips.  
  
It almost made Dean laugh.  _Almost_. He bit back his smartassed reply about how breathing was really low on his list of things to worry about. Why? Because,  _Jesus_ , Sam was all firm and warm and belonged entirely to Dean.  
  
Sam managed to get his long fingers around both of their cocks, stroked them slowly at first as Dean slid his now free hand up so he could tease the hell out of Sam’s nipple. He pulled on it, worried it between his fingers, loving the way that Sam’s entire body jerked forwards. He flicked his thumbnail over the hard peak of flesh, feeling the skin tighten to an even harder bud.  
  
Dean worked his hips slowly, the ache in his back receding behind the ache in his balls. He loved how big his brother’s hands were, needed the feel of their cocks sliding together, lived for the way Sam’s mouth still moved restlessly against his.  
  
The tension of the hunt was melting out of Dean’s body as he slid his hard-on into his brother’s grip again and again. He could feel all the heat in his body climbing in intensity, sending shockwaves through his limbs. He struggled to throw his leg over Sam’s, wanting to keep him close, right  _there_  in front of him.  
  
Sam was panting against Dean’s lips, moaning softly, his own thrusts matching his brother’s as they both moved faster. It wasn’t about taking time, exploring, it was about  _knowing_  and wanting to feel the life in each other’s bodies. It was confirmation that they made it back alive from a tough hunt, hope that they always would.  
  
Balls aching, spine tingling, Dean groaned as he let his hand trail down Sam’s side. He tangled his other hand in Sam’s hair, digging in and holding on tightly.  
  
The moment Dean tugged on his brother’s hair, he could feel the change in Sam. Sam  _loved_  the feel of Dean’s strength, his grip, the way he would move Sam’s head  _right_  where he wanted it. Sam’s hips snapped forward as he grunted, sucking in a quick breath. He tightened his grip on their cocks and let his thumb glide over the heads at the top of each stroke.  
  
A full body shiver rippled down Dean’s skin; he held his breath as the muscles in his thighs tightened and he came. He felt hot splashes against his arm, his chest, and kept rocking his hips forward as the teeth of his orgasm tore into him.  
  
After a few more glides through the hot, slick of Dean’s release, Sam followed suit. His body tightened, back arching and he gasped as he shook. His entire body trembled against Dean’s; his sweat damp skin was taut over tensed muscles.  
  
Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, Dean felt the hot kiss of his brother’s come against his chest. He let his hand sweep down Sam’s body, knowing that each inch of his brother’s skin would spark to life under his hand.  
  
Their lips finally parted and Dean rested his forehead against his brother’s as they both panted softly.  
  
Finally, Sam unwound himself from Dean’s body and rolled onto his back. The rise and fall of his chest was still fast, the sweat on his forehead glistening in the blue neon light coming through the window. One arm was still trapped under Dean’s head, fingers lazily stroking Dean’s shoulder.  
  
For some stupid reason, Sam started to grin. It was the kind of broad, stupid grin that punched dimples into both of his cheeks. That grin made a bubble of heat swell up in Dean’s chest.  
  
Sam closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxed and his dragged his thumb along his bottom lip. It was one of the most perfect things Dean had ever seen.  
  
“Idiot,” Dean muttered because  _I love you_  still set fire to his soul when he said it.  
  
Sam chuckled softly. When he looked to the side, his hair fell into his eyes and Dean found himself wondering again how he got to be as lucky as he was. What was outside the door didn’t fucking matter one bit.


End file.
